Can You Hear Me When I Talk To You?
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: This is a songfic that represents Nuriko's memories of his little sister, Korin. Sorry! My first drama! Scary, huh? :p PSI have corrected the song sequence so you can read it better. Thanks to the reviewers who pointed this out.


This is a songfic, rather sad I might add, where Nuriko remembers his little sister once again.

Disclaimer I do not own Fushigi Yugi, nor do I own the song "Can You Hear Me When I Talk To You?" by Ashley Gearing.

Nuriko sat in his room, staring at the ceiling. It had been a few days since they had found 'Chiriko'(Amiboshi), and he had been thinking about a few things lately, especially his younger sister, Korin.

_**Time passes by so quickly,**_

_**But I guess I thought you'd be here forever.**_

_**I never even had the chance**_

_**To say goodbye.**_

A lone tear glistened in the strong warrior's eye. His memories often haunted him of that dreadful day when Korin had playfully run after him, never seeing the speeding cart coming toward her.

_**There's so many things to tell you,**_

_**Left unsaid until now.**_

Nuriko sighed as he remembered it all again. It was like a nightmare, except this one was real. He continued to stare straight up at the ceiling, almost wishing he could see straight through to the heavens.

"Oh, Korin..."

_**Can you hear me when I talk to you?**_

_**Do the words I say ever make it through?**_

_**Can you hear me when I talk to you?**_

_**'Cause I'd give anything if I just knew.**_

"We've gotten all of the warriors together now, Korin," he whispered, hoping the message was received by the angelic spirit. "We only have to get Tamahome back and then we can summon Suzaku." He smiled, then he lay down on his bed and pulled the covers over himself, falling into a peaceful sleep.

_**Ev'ry night, I have the same dream,**_

_**The one where I get to hold you.**_

_**We laugh and talk until the morning,**_

_**And then you vanish, yeah.**_

Nuriko sat up the next morning, excitedly. He turned to his right and saw nobody. He looked to his left and saw the same. He sighed sadly.

"It was just another dream..."

_**It always leaves me feeling helpless,**_

_**When I wake up and you're not there.**_

He shook his head and stepped gracefully out of bed, walking over to his chair and sitting down. He glanced into the mirror, looking at his reflection calmly.

_**Can you hear me when I talk to you?**_

_**Do you know how much I'd love to be with you?**_

_**Can you hear me when I talk to you?**_

_**'Cause I'd give anything if I just knew.**_

Nuriko picked up a brush and ran it through his hair slowly. He set it down after he was finished and looked down at the items in front of him. On the table, among the other things, was a card that seemed to have been made by a child. The Willow warrior opened it and scanned its contents, tears coming to his eyes again.

_**Living in this world without you,**_

_**I constantly search through my mem'ries,**_

_**Hoping that I find some treasures**_

_**That I passed over, yeah.**_

The card read: "Dear brother, I know you aren't feeling good right now, but you'll feel better soon! And tomorrow we can play again! I love you, Korin."

Nuriko had to smile at his sister's genuine innocence and caring ways. She always knew what to do or say to make him feel better.

_**All that I took for granted,**_

_**Means so much now, and I won't let it go.**_

Knock, knock.

Nuriko dried his eyes and turned to the door. "Come in!" he called cheerfully.

Miaka came in and smiled at him. "Good morning, Nuriko!" the priestess greeted. "Sleep well?"

Nuriko recalled his dream briefly and nodded at his friend. "Yeah, I guess I did."

_**Can you hear me when I talk to you?**_

_**'Cause I never said some things that I meant to.**_

_**Can you hear me when I talk to you?**_

_**'Cause I'd give anything if I just knew.**_

"Well, that's good. Isn't it great that all we have to do is get Tamahome back and then call Suzaku?"

"Yeah, it is. Are you nervous?"

"A little, but not really. Hey, what's that?" The young girl pointed to the card in Nuriko's hand.

He looked down at it. "Oh, this?"

_**You know, I never said some things that I meant to.**_

_**Can you hear me when I talk to you?**_

_**'Cause I'd give anything if I just knew.**_

"Um, just something a found. Say, what are we doing today?"

"I dunno. What do YOU wanna do?"

"Hmm." He smiled enthusiastically. "Let's have a fun day today!"

"A fun day? Doing what?"

"Oh, you know, playing games and stuff like that. Everything's so serious now that we never take the time to do what we like."

Miaka laughed. "A fun day it is, then!" She grabbed his arm. "C'mon! Let's eat! I'm starving!"

Nuriko smiled at her. "I'll be there in a minute. Just don't eat it all before the rest of us get there."

"Oh, I won't!" She waved and walked out the door.

Nuriko sighed a little and placed the card against his mirror before leaving.

_**I miss you, Korin.**_

Wow! I never thought that I had it in me to write a sad story! Please forgive me if this was a little bit depressing. I've been a little off lately anyway. It was mainly because of this song, actually. Oh, yes. I changed some of the words to make it fit in here. I hope y'all like it! Thank you for reading it. Sincerely, NeptuneLily


End file.
